With the development of wireless communications technologies, multi-carrier technologies are more and more widely used in communication systems such as a global system for mobile communications (GSM, Global System for Mobile Communications). For a multi-carrier base station, it needs to share the output power of the carriers, expand the coverage of the carriers of the multi-carrier base station, and reduce the network construction cost.
In the prior art, multi-carrier modules are configured for cells in the multi-carrier base station, and the power of carriers is shared in the transmission channels of a single multi-carrier module, which mainly includes: based on the characteristic that the carriers in the downstream channels of the multi-carrier module require different output power when a downlink power control function and a downstream discontinuous transmission function of the network are started, dynamically allocating the output power on different carriers, thereby expanding the coverage of the carriers in the multi-carrier base station, and reducing the network construction cost.
However, the prior art only provides a method of sharing the power of the carriers in a single multi-carrier module, but does not provide a method of enabling two or more multi-carrier modules to cooperatively implement carrier processing, for example, power sharing of the carriers.